Their personal nanny
by Tsukasa.SIGN
Summary: It's 9 years after the end of the 100 year war and Azula is stuck with Zuko and Mai's 3 children, Uruko,Azumi, and Miroku after the couple leaves for a week on Ember island. "Oh sure, just leave them with me! I'm their personal nanny!"


Chapter one:

Demon children!!

"Zuko and Mai just had to leave, didn't they?!" Azula shrieked, throwing down the scroll Zuko had written last minute. "Oh sure, just leave them with _me_! I'm their personal nanny!" Azula's voice dripping with sarcasm as she paced (angrily stomped back and forth) in her room, Ty Lee watching with faint amusement and 95% fear. "Ty Lee! I mean, can you believe them?" Ty Lee didn't have any comment what-so-ever and merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "I mean look at this! 'Dear Azula, sorry that this is on such a short notice, but Mai and I are going to Ember Island for a few weeks. I hope that I can trust you, Ty Lee, Katara, and the others to take care of Uruko, Azumi, and Minroku. Ursa will arrive a few days after our leave just in case something really bad happens. Also, please don't allow Katara to go too cookie-happy…remember last time.' I can't stand when they do that! It's almost like they're setting this up!" Azula crunched the scroll in her slim pale hand, reducing it to ashes. "Come on Azula, it's not so bad. I mean, there are lots of other worse things out there besides taking care of three little children. Besides, Uruko is usually in his room alone and Azumi is always with Katara, Sokka, or Ursa. The worst Minroku could do is throw a tantrum." Ty Lee said, trying to calm Azula but her upbeat attitude and optimism was clearly not helping Azula. "Hah! You're right, Ty! I feel s-" Just then a loud earth shattering crash echoed down the hall, cutting Azula off mid-sentence. Ty Lee stood abruptly; ready to rush out of the room with Azula. A sheer look of new hatred towards the troublesome trio was plastered onto her face. Racing out of her room, Azula left a light trail of black smoke in her leave and few flames burning on the tapestries in the corridor. Panting and out of breath, Azula opened the kitchen door, her hatred spreading even more as she saw what the little brats had done.

"_You tied the chef up!?_" Azula shrieked, her voice going 5 octaves higher than normal. Heaving, Azula stood in the doorway, leaning against it for support from her run. "You don't tie the chef up! Why did you do it?" Looking up, Uruko and Azumi stared at Azula as if to say 'Who the hell are you to tell us what we should and shouldn't do.' "Oh dear, what happened here?" a soft voice said from behind Azula. Hastily turning her head to look at the newcomer, Azula saw her mother lightly laughing to herself, shaking her head too. "Mother, Zuko left me with them!" Azula said, emphasizing them as she pointed to the older siblings. "Yes, I know. Zuko sent a messenger hawk to me. He still has last minute problems, doesn't he? "Pfft. More like respect towards younger sister problems. Hasn't he ever heard of planning in advance?" Azula muttered under her breath, crossing her arms in a stuck-up way. "Um…can somebody please stop these demons from attacking me!?" the poor, helpless chef yelled from the floor, bringing Azula and Ursa's attention to him. Azula stooped down and grabbed Uruko by the collar of his uniform and Azumi by her ponytail, a displeased look on her face. "Now, what do we say to the nice chef who was innocent?" Azula hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes traveling from one kid to the other. Uruko attempted to bite Azula but failed and Azumi looked at her. Looking over her shoulder, Azula could see that Katara, Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Aang had all gathered near Ursa, none of them in the mood to help at all. "Oh, thanks guys! Ty Lee, can you take Uruko? Sokka, can you play with Azumi?" "But why me?" "Because! Go teach her about meat and sarcasm or something! Just help me!" Azula said as her level of annoyed increasing tenfold. Katara helped the poor chef free from his bonds and helped him up while Toph stood by, laughing. _Great, I can just tell these three weeks are going to go by so fabulously! _Azula thought, her voice bitter inside her head.


End file.
